1991 ELVIRA - Soft Standing 20" WEICHSTEHPUPPE 55001 - Gotz Play Doll - Blonde Hair/Blue Eyes
This Gotz Play Doll ELVIRA was produced in 1991; she measures 50cm/20" tall and has a Doll ID # or Catalog Code: 55001. She has "rooted," medium-length, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn up in two, high side rolls with pink ribbons. Her "sleepy-eyes" are BLUE with an "UNKNOWN" eye design. Gotz categorizes this doll as a SOFT STANDING DOLL (or "Weichstehpuppe"); it has a SOFT body type (it is made out of soft, padded cloth) and cannot SIT or STAND without help. This doll is designed to have natural human proportions. It is a non-articulated doll. WEICHSTEHPUPPE's are classified as a "Play Doll;" they have been specifically designed and created with materials capable of withstanding vigorous child play. Play Dolls primarily have "rooted" hair, or hair that is inserted directly into the skull, (although some may have a Kanekalon wig); "rooted" hair is very durable and can be repeatedly pulled/tugged. Gotz doll hair is easily washable, combable, and natural looking. These dolls primarily have "sleepy-eyes" (eyes open/shut when a doll's position is altered) made from quality plastics, although some Play Dolls will have "fixed" (painted, open/shut) eyes. Their high-quality and well-crafted outfits tend to be made from fabrics and materials that are selected more for durability and care than appearance, yet are still fashionable. Finally, these dolls and their body parts are mass-produced and are not designed by a specific Doll Artist. For these reasons, Play Dolls tend to be the least expensive dolls offered within the Gotz doll market. Catalog Information *Doll Name: ELVIRA *Year Produced: 1991 *Doll ID #/Catalog Code: 55001 *Height in cm/inches: 50cm/20" *Torso Material: CLOTH *Body Type: SOFT-BODIED *German Classification: WEICHSTEHPUPPE *German Classification (in English): Soft Standing Doll *Doll Type: PLAY DOLL *Doll Collection/Series/Line: GOTZ SPIELPUPPEN *'Neckstamp Mold #: PLEASE ENTER HERE' *Facial Mold: UNKNOWN *Original Cost of Doll: UNKNOWN *Country of Production: UNKNOWN Physical Characteristics *Hair Color: BLONDE HAIR *Hair Length: MEDIUM-LENGTH HAIR *Hair Style: STRAIGHT HAIR with straight bangs. *Hair Description: Medium-length, straight blonde hair with straight bangs; her hair is worn in two high, side rolls with pink ribbons. *Hair Type: ROOTED HAIR *Eye Type: SLEEPY-EYES *Eye Color: BLUE EYES *Eye Design: PLEASE ENTER HERE **Please choose ONE option from the list below and enter above: **'PINWHEEL': Eye design appears as either a "solid" color or as gradient wave ("~") that begins at the pupil and radiates outwards to the edge of the iris. **'DECAL': Eye design comprised of thin, striated, straight lines that radiate outwards from the pupil to the edge of the iris. *Other Noticeable Physical Traits: TEETH **Freckles? Glasses? Teeth? Articulation Classification *ARTICULATION LOCATIONS: None *ARTICULATION TYPE: Non-Articulated Articulation Explained Articulation refers to whether or not a doll can move one or more of its body parts'' (neck; arms; legs; waist, etc) ''independently of its body and/or hold that body part in a pose. Each moveable, poseable doll body part will typically have a ball-jointed socket, referred to as an articulation joint and each articulation joint is located on a specific part of the body (known as an articulation location). These articulation locations are then added up to classify the doll within a specific articulation type. It is important to catalog this information as many dolls share the same face mold but have different body types. SOFT STANDING DOLLS These dolls are classified by Gotz as SOFT STANDING DOLLS or WEICHSTEHPUPPE; they have SOFT, padded, cloth torsos; shoulders and upper thighs and they cannot sit or stand without help, which means these dolls have: *'CLOTH TORSOS': These dolls will have a white or tan, soft, padded, cloth torso. *'CLOTH UPPER THIGHS'/Non-Articulated: These dolls do not have ball-jointed sockets; therefore, they cannot stand on their own (these dolls are frequently shown standing with the aid of a doll stand) and they cannot sit without help (they are frequently shown in a sitting position while leaning against something). Please note: some WEICHSTEHPUPPE dolls may stand if their bodies contain enough hip stuffing and some may stand with careful positioning. *'CLOTH SHOULDERS'/Non-Articulated. These dolls have cloth shoulder joints that do not articulate. *'VINYL or CLOTH NECK': These dolls have vinyl necks that do not articulate but are capable of being manually rotated within the cloth doll torso. Original Outfit Description Please provide a brief, detailed physical description on the appearance, material, design, etc. of this doll's original outfit and any original accessories here. Also, please upload a photo if possible. Original Box Please describe the physical appearance of the original box this doll came in. Category:Doll Index Category:Article Category:Article Stub Category:Photo Needed Category:Requires Fill-In Category:Non-Articulated Dolls Category:Play Dolls Category:Weichstehpuppe = Soft Standing Doll Category:Soft-Bodied Dolls Category:Cloth Torso Dolls Category:Dolls Produced Between 1990-1999 Category:Sleepy Eyes Category:Rooted Hair Dolls Category:20" Dolls Category:Dolls with Teeth Category:Blonde Haired Dolls Category:Straight Haired Dolls Category:Medium Length Haired Dolls Category:Dolls with Bangs Category:Blue Eyed Dolls Category:UNKNOWN EYE DESIGN Category:Light Skinned Dolls Category:Girl Dolls & Girl Baby Dolls